


Every Moment of Mine Touches You

by yoyo_enthusiast



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Yoo Yongha, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by V Live, Its not as bad as the summary I promise pt 2, Kim Yohan is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Yoo Yongha, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yongha Misses Yohan, i just want to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyo_enthusiast/pseuds/yoyo_enthusiast
Summary: In which Yohan notices how adorable Yongha is when the older is missing him.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Every Moment of Mine Touches You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from WEi - Doremifa & this fic is heavily inspired by their V Live today :^)

"And that's a wrap! Great job everyone!" 

Hearing the director's words almost sounds like music to Yohan's ears. 

_Finally._ He thoughts as then he bowed to his co-actor and also all of the staff who's been hard at work today for the shooting. Thanking them for working hard before he was instructed to go to the dressing room to change his clothes as well as having his makeup removed. 

It's the day where their Twilight promotions ended, and Yohan is still hard at work because of his drama shooting. Not that he is complaining though, he wants to try new things and promote WEi too. Donghan had said before that 'you will find the romance skills absolutely mortifying to shoot' with the older's peculiar smirk. (Also unnecessary note that Yohan feels the need to bring up, the older said that while cuddling on Jang leadernim that's hard at work with his laptop).

However, one piece of advice from the second eldest member came to his mind more than he would've liked. 

_"You should probably ask for Yongha's forgiveness in advance"_

_Confused, Yohan raised an eyebrow. Questioning why he needed Yongha's forgiveness._

_"He means to apologize in advance before the drama is aired. The original drama has a lot of kissing scenes, you know?"_

_Seokhwa, who's on the sofa, cuddled up to Junseo while catching up a rerun episode of a Netflix series, replied while still keeping his attention on the television whilst Junseo is playing with the soft locks of his hair. They are so domestic and Yohan had seen it too often to coo over them._

_And rather than questioning more, Yohan decided to go to his room and joined a sleeping Yongha, laying down carefully beside the older boy while staring at Yongha's peaceful face, admiring how beautiful the boy looked. Before then Yohan snaked his arms around the older's waist and as if on cue, Yongha came closer and rested his head against Yohan's chest. Yohan's heart almost burst._

_"You know I only love you, right?"_

_He asks before also closing his eyes, joining the older to dreamland._

Remembering Seokhwa's words makes him think that yes, indeed the original drama does have lots of kissing scenes as well as romantic scenes that he himself, had never done to his boyfriend of 3 months, Yongha. Both of them agreed to keep their PDA on the minimum and although most of the time they managed to make themselves look awkward around each other in front of the cameras, only the members knew of how whipped they are for each other though.

_'_ _You're way too obvious',_ according to Daehyeon when the leader had to see him pining over Yongha continuously during sometime around April when Yongha and Junseo both moved back to OUI dorms.

_'You're lucky Yongha is also painfully oblivious'._

Yohan smiled remembering those days when he was in a dilemma with himself whether or not he is actually garnering feelings for his roommate. And how different their love confessions are from those cliche romance novels or movies, but those are stories to be told another time. Yohan changed his clothes and sat at the chair in front of the mirror, letting the makeup artists remove his makeup and whatnot, he opened his phone and saw there was a notification from V Live. 

'WEi going live, started 15 minutes ago' 

Knowing he's probably not going to have anything better to do on his way home to the dorms, Yohan opened the application which directs him to the current Live, there he saw Daehyeon, Seokhwa, and Yongha talking and interacting with the fans. He noticed quite quickly that they're in Daehyeon and Seokhwa's shared bedroom, meaning his boyfriend probably felt lonely and joined the two roommates. 

Yohan feels bad because he knows how Yongha is looking forward to going on little dates and basically spending the rest of the day with Yohan like Junseo and Seokhwa, as well as Daehyeon and Donghan, would do all the time when their promotions ended. And honestly, Yohan sometimes wanted to say 'fuck it' and ditched all of his schedules away for some quality time with Yongha, but he knew the older would never let him. 

Because Yongha is like that, way too understanding and kind. Sometimes, Yohan wonders what good deed did he do in the past that he is allowed to have Yoo Yongha for himself, because frankly speaking, Yohan doesn't deserve him. 

Yohan focused his attention on the 3 boys streaming. Not once being bothered by the makeup artists getting rid of whatever products that were put on his face. He was about to laugh at Seokhwa's antics and coo at his boyfriend's scared reaction when someone brought up 'ghost' before the manager called his name.

"Yohan, come on! Let's go back to the dorms!" 

Yohan quickly turned off his phone before grabbing his belongings and once again bowing to the staff, thanking them for working hard. He entered the van with his manager being the driver and then he opened his phone back to watch the V Live whilst praying inside of his heart he didn't miss anything special. 

Now, the rest of the members are gathered in Seokhwa's bed. They're randomly talking about something before a fan asks in the comment about him. 

_"Where is Yohan?"_

_"Yohan is right here!"_

Yongha said before showing the screen his phone that has Yohan's concept photo. Yohan almost screams at that, being devastated at how cute his boyfriend is. He swears he's going to shower Yongha with infinite love after this. Daehyeon grabbed the phone from Yongha and then showed the phone closer. Seokhwa then initiated their greeting. He swears he's so amused by this, he smiled watching the boys laugh from his screen. 

What he didn't expect is for Donghan to say that he wants to kiss his lips, and Yongha kissed the screen of his phone. 

At first, Yohan didn't know how to react, but he swore when he gets home, he _will_ greet Yongha first. 

\--------------------------------

"Great job today! Enjoy your rest, okay? I'm off now" 

The manager says while dropping off Yohan in front of the dorms. Yohan nodded before quickly going to the dorms in an almost record-breaking time. When he arrived, he expected Seokhwa to be up watching Netflix re-runs with Junseo or Daehyeon working on a new song on his laptop while having Donghan annoy him. But instead, no one was in the living room. 

Yohan looked at the wall clock hanging, showing it's 8 p.m., 2 hours since the Live. Yohan puts away his shoes in the rack before then walking to his shared room with his boyfriend, he expected Yongha to be asleep since he knew there is no way Yongha would be practicing on a resting day nor will he go out without informing Yohan first. 

When he opened the door, he saw the beloved figure was laying down on his bed, hugging his pillow, not sleeping, looking like the _most adorable cat_ boy ever with his messy black hair and striped T-shirt. Yohan dropped all of his stuff before he jumped over to Yongha. Engulfing the older in a hug. 

The older seems taken aback at first, but didn't reject the hug. Instead, he returned it and smiled happily knowing his boyfriend is finally back from an exhausting and long schedule. 

"Welcome home" 

Yongha said, smiling prettily as his eyes form beautiful crescent moons. Yohan couldn't help but fall _deeper_ in love with the man below him. He smiled before kissing Yongha on the lips, which caught the elder by surprise. 

"W-why'd you do that...?" 

The older asked after the short, soft kiss. Face flushed. Looking so adorable. 

"You kissed me on the screen, and I wanted to return it" 

Yongha flushes, even more, Yohan teased the older a bit before deciding he's also exhausted from his schedules and wanted nothing more than to cuddle his boyfriend to sleep together with him. He changed their position into more comfortable ones by having Yongha's head tucked on his chest and their limbs tangled together. 

Just as Yongha was about to fall asleep, Yohan asked.

"Yongha-ya...am I a bad boyfriend?" 

Yongha looked at him, eyes wide from curiosity, with one brow raised as if confused. 

"Why would you say that?" 

Before Yohan can even reply, Yongha shushed him by pressing a peck on his jaw and smiling mischievously. 

"You're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, I'm so lucky to have a handsome and kind man like Yohanie as my boyfie~" 

Gosh, Yohan is _whipped._

"And it better stay that way until we're retiring and building our own strawberry farm in the countryside, okay?" 

Yohan asks while possessively holding Yongha's waist even tighter. 

"As long as we get to adopt some cute meows~" 

Yongha said contently as he laid his head back on Yohan's chest, happily nuzzling like a cat. 

"Yes, we'll adopt some meows, but none of them will be as cute as you though" 

"You're so whipped" 

"Only for you, Kim Yongha" 

With that, Yohan fell asleep hugging Yongha. Dreaming happily about owning a strawberry farm with Yongha and having their own children, aka the meows Yongha wants so bad and put in their agreement of marriage. It's a perfect way to end a busy day.


End file.
